


Monsoon

by Zighana



Series: Breathing Underwater [4]
Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Cesar is trash, F/M, Gen, Getting over a Breakup, Grief, Monse Deserves Better, Monse's Relationship with Cesar is Garbage as Fuck, Toxic Relationships, Why Did We Support This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zighana/pseuds/Zighana
Summary: Monse has to deal with moving on.





	Monsoon

_"We're sorry. Mailbox is full. Please hang up."_

Call ended. 

Monse paces back and forth, clutching her cell phone like a lifeline. 

She checks his social media for any updates once again, trying to reach him but like all of the other attempts, nothing. She scrolls through her messages and sees the string of unanswered texts she'd sent to Cesar's phone. 

No response. 

She runs her fingers through her hair in frustration and collapses on the bed and lets out a scream.

~~~ _"You need to let go."_

Monse marches home, Jamal's words echoing in her head. 

Let go? How could she let go of someone she'd been friends with since preschool? How could she look at all of the history they'd had, all the secrets shared and the memories that haunt her every time she goes to sleep, and just walk away from it? He'd given him her virginity, they'd just came out to the world as a couple, they _slow danced_ together. 

Cesar was her area of firsts; it felt wrong to just look at everything that'd transpired and say, "fuck it". 

She stops at the dilapidated yard of where Cesar called home, trying to swallow that urge to kick down the door and shout his name until her voice gives out. Against her better judgment, she hops over the fence that gave way to the backyard and jimmied the sliding door and finds herself in the kitchen, or what should be the kitchen. 

The house is in desperate need of a motherly touch; beer bottles cluttering the sink, flies buzzing around over what was once food in an overflowing trash that hasn't been taken out in weeks. There appears to have been a party of sorts, and no one has gotten around to cleaning it; she covers her nose to hide the smell of trash and filth. There's no wonder Cesar refused to invite her over his place outside of the late hours. 

She knows where Cesar's room is; she doesn't bother second-guessing when she stands in the doorway. It's been cleaned out; all that's left is a made bed and an empty closet. She sits on the bed, running her hands over the paper-thin blanket, remembering the summer spent in them, and tries to empty the bitter taste in her mouth. Pulling out her phone, she sees the photo she'd taken with Cesar and shudders in a breath. 

"The fuck are you doing here?" 

She jolts upright. 

Oscar, armed with a bat, is standing at the door with a look of confusion and anger. 

"Shit! I'm...I was just looking for Cesar..." She starts. Oscar holds up his hand. 

"Cesar's not here and hasn't been here, but that doesn't answer the question how you got in my house." 

"Back sliding door." 

Oscar drops the bat and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Need to fix that fucking thing." He muses. He turns to face her.

"Look, you need to get out of my house. It's not a place for you to be in by yourself and I don't take kindly to hynas breaking and entering into my shit."

She didn't need to be told twice. 

Oscar walks her to the front door. She turns to face him.

"Have you heard from Cesar?" She asks.

"About as much as you heard from him." He replies.

"You don't think he's..." She trails off.

Oscar's nostrils flare and he intakes a sharp breath. 

"Next time you break into my house and I catch you, I won't be as nice. I better not see or hear about you bringing your beanpole ass anywhere near this house. Go do your homework, go study for a test or whatever it is you're into, but don't bring your ass anywhere near here. I won't tell you again." He says, before slamming the door in her face.

Monse turns on her heel and marches home in defeat.


End file.
